


Gifts

by Brenslow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenslow/pseuds/Brenslow
Summary: A special piece of work for a special roleplay partner ♡





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).



There was no moon to shed light on the window sill as he attempted to climb through without knocking anything over. He knew from muscle memory where the kitchen table was, and each chair around it; he also knew she liked to keep plants and odd books on the shelf right below the window – that’s what made it difficult, he never knew just how many books might be in his way. One foot… two foot – _man she’d be correcting me for improper…whatever if she heard that_ – and he’d made it. A sigh of relief as his shoulders slumped, he could hear her breathing remaining deep and steady, not having moved an inch since he reached the edge of Magnolia; barely even 15 minutes ago. He made good time when he really wanted to be somewhere.

Slinging his backpack off his shoulder, he rummaged around inside for – what appeared to be now melted chocolate. Another sigh, it wasn’t his fault the box accidentally ended up right against his back in the bag, and it wasn’t his fault his body emitted an excessively aggressive amount of heat when he hauled ass to get across town in record time. Still, he was sure it was the thought that counted most, so he threw the box in the fridge. Following the chocolate was a ridiculously cliché stuffed animal – well reptile. It was a snake, kind of childish in its design; it’s scales dotted with random sequins glued into place, the underbelly stitched with thick strings, and the face, it was the best part in his opinion: a great big cartoon smile, with a red felt forked tongue sticking out. But what he really liked was the iridescent colour of the scales, it was dark purple and blue, and rather than green it shimmered with gold and red. 

He set the backpack on the table as quietly as he could, before venturing further into the pitch black apartment. Using only his memory and the soft padding of his footsteps echoing off the walls, he made his way around the furniture in the living room before turning to walk down the hallway. A grin pulled at the edge of his mouth as he saw the light from her bedroom spill into the hallway from the small crack, she’d fallen asleep reading again probably; and he wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into anything else from here on. Continuing to move without sound, he quickly changed out of his dirty travel clothes – remembering to not just toss them on the floor for once – into cleaner lounge pants he kept in her bottom drawer, and an old t-shirt he couldn’t even remember where he picked up. 

Before getting even more comfy, he removed the book that had fallen and the glasses that were skewed on her face, and set them on her bedside table. He flicked the reading lamp off, before pulling the covers over her shoulders. He would murder anyone who saw him right then. He was Cobra, former mage of Oracion Seis and hardened criminal (though recently pardoned by the Queen); not some sappy love-struck noodle tucking in his girlfriend because she was adorable and fell asleep reading yet again. Gods no. He took the ridiculous snake plushie, and tucked it into the bed beside her. 

He then went to the bathroom, using a facecloth to quickly wipe himself down from the sweaty run earlier – he’d take a proper shower once she was awake. Slightly freshened, he made his way back to the kitchen, glancing at the clock and noting it was close to 7am. The winter sunrise had just barely started, a deep orange and pinky blooming across the horizon, the crispness of the winter air making the colours so vibrant – _maybe he should wake her up._

Acting quickly, he got a kettle on the stove to boil water for morning tea and threw a couple of biscuit-scone-type-muffin-things in the oven to toast slowly. Walking back to her bedroom, he nudged her gently. Then again. He frowned, normally she was a light sleeper. He nudged her a third time and she jolted, awaking suddenly from her deep sleep and mumbling something about notebook fairies stealing all her notebooks. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re cousins to the gremlins that steal socks,” he smirked as she came out of her daze, and realized just who was standing beside her. 

She practically launched herself out of bed, her legs and arms wrapping around him, gripping him as if he’d disappear the moment she let go.  
“I’ve missed you so much, Erik!” she leaned back just far enough to smash her lips against his, her hands coming up to grab the back of his head, fiery passion heating the small space between the two of them. When they eventually pulled apart, Erik twisted suddenly and flopped backwards onto the bed, eliciting a startled shriek from the woman glued to him. His own hands travelled up her back, fingertips drifting along her spine before he wrapped his fingers into her hair. 

“I’ve missed you too, Levy,” he pressed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. 

He must have gapped for a moment, intoxicated by her scent, for when she spoke it startled him. “What’s this?” she sat up, legs still wrapped around his hips, as she inspected the curled up glittery, space snake. 

He would have felt ridiculous as she inspected the stuffed snake, if he couldn’t hear the overjoyed excitement that rattled through her mind. The fact she was made so happy by such a simple thing, because it was from him, made his temperature rise; the tips of his ears burning as he tried to keep his expression calm. He focused instead on his hands as they rested on her thighs, his thumb rubbing small circles. 

Everything in that moment was so… perfect. He could almost forget about his dark past, the twisted thoughts that plagued him couldn’t be further away. It was all so good, he could have been tricked into believing for a moment that this could be permanent. It could if he really tried, he wasn’t sure if it was right to put away his past yet; he knew he couldn’t balance both, that’s why he wasn’t trying to right now. It made his chest ache, and for a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Hello? Earth to viper snake?” He blinked, his eye refocusing on the blue haired beauty currently sitting on top of him, hand waving in front of his face trying to get his attention. 

“Huh – oh, it’s for you,” before she could ask he spoke, “It was a good mission, this one,” he hadn’t gone into detail with her before about what he did when he disappeared for weeks, sometimes months, “I’m getting closer to the head of the slave trade, Levy. It’s taken me this long, but I promise I’m almost there. And when he’s dead…” he trailed off for a moment, his hand moving to grab hers tightly, “When he’s dead, it’ll all be over. I’ll be yours, entirely – until the day I die,” 

He finally looked back to her face, watching as a mixture of worry, joy, relief, and agony spread across her features, a few tears running down the side of her face. Her hand was still in his, and he brought them to his lips, kissing across the knuckles of her hand before her pulled her back down to him, holding her tightly.

“I think I’m ready though,” he spoke softly. She didn’t need to speak to prompt him to continue, her heart racing so quickly he could feel is against his own chest; his own heart beating erratically. “We should go to your guild today, because when this is all over I want to be able to just come back, and never leave again – not even to go to that madhouse you call home,” 

She shot up, her final tears rolling off her cheeks as anticipation and excitement shone in her eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“It’s now or never, babe,” and he was sure he’d regret this a few hours later when he was face-to-face with her entire guild (probably threatening to kill him). Oh, and the stupid-ass magazine that’s been speculating on his girlfriend’s extra-curricular activities – he could see the headlines already: “LEVY MCGARDEN DATING FORMER CRIMINAL AND MASS MURDERER?!” The whole country would have an aneurism. Which didn’t sound too terrible, maybe he’d get some peace and quiet for once.

His eye shot open as he got a sudden whiff of – “OH SHIT,” he jolted out of bed suddenly, tossing his girlfriend back into the pile of pillows and blankets before rushing down the hall, Levy calling after him, confused on what had just happened and running after him. 

“Erik, what on earth – what did you do?!” the sight that met Levy in the kitchen was as humorous as it was dangerous. The scones she’d bought the other day were now two nearly-flaming balls of bread in the oven, smoke rising rapidly as Erik tried desperately to put out the fire. “There’s a fire extinguisher under the sink,” she knew there was no reason to yell; suddenly remembering the fire alarm she rushed to open as many windows as she could, grabbing a kitchen towel to aid in fanning out the smoke in her apartment. When it cleared, Erik stood in front of her oven, extinguisher in hand and two charred balls now on the counter. 

“That’s the last time I try to make breakfast,” he muttered, glaring at the charred remains. “This is why I never cooked at the camp either. I exploded a can of beans once, Krait never fails to remind someone when everyone else complains that I don’t cook enough. Can’t even toast a fucking scone,”

Levy knew she shouldn’t laugh, but the glare he was giving the remains of the scones, like it was their fault, and the story he told so monotonously – she couldn’t help it. Laughter erupted from her like a volcano. She’d barely been awake a half hour, and already she’s been surprised, been given a reason to cry and was overcome with emotion, been told they could finally make their relationship public – and had her kitchen almost set on fire. 

“There’s one more thing,” Erik added suddenly, reaching into the fridge to grab something. 

Wiping the tears that had formed from her laughter, she moved closer to her boyfriend, peeking into the fridge. It was a small box of chocolates, and as he placed the box in her hand, he hesitated for a moment. 

“I might have ruined these too. I haven’t looked, but I’m pretty sure they all melted,” 

She gave a loud snort, her laughter reforming but she took the chocolates anyways, “Melted chocolate is still good chocolate,” Popping off the lid to grab a piece of said chocolate, she was met with a pile of chocolates all mushed together, their wrappers having failed to keep them separate, and now they were entangled in the mass of milk chocolate. This time even Erik couldn’t help but laugh. “Still chocolate,” Levy shrugged and broke off a chunk, ripping the bit of plastic wrapper out of the chocolate with her teeth before popping it into her mouth. 

One crunch, and she reached towards Erik, her hands grabbing his face and she pulled him close – pressing another, slow heated kiss against his lips. His ability to know what she was going to do before she did it came in handy in moments like this, and as their lips parted she pushed the broken piece of chocolate into his mouth, her tongue lingering for a moment to toy and leave the taste of chocolate on his lower lip. 

“I love you, Erik,” her voice soft as she spoke.  
“Mmmm,” he kissed her again, greedily, as he gripped her by the ass and lifted her onto her kitchen table. “I love you too, Levy,”


End file.
